


Harry Potter and Fill my Chamber

by Aesthetically_sad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Please Kill Me, Shameless Smut, Smut, wand fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_sad/pseuds/Aesthetically_sad
Summary: I'm sooo freaking sorry. I wrote this for my friends and had to post.Harry and Dobby enter a relationship. Eventually Snape and Draco enter it.Completely smut..... Plz dont read.
Relationships: Dobby/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Harry Potter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously dont read this

"Will master be gentle with dobby?" The small house elf asked nervously, his tiny hands coming up to toy with his floppy ears.

Harry bent down, "I'll be gentle." He whispered soothingly before grabbing his member.

Slowly he pushes in, groaning at the sensation.

"Fuck you feel so good dobby." Harry huffs out. His voice straining and seductive.

"Master!" Dobby moans out, pushing down onto Harry's huge member.

Harry reaches up and grabs the house elf by his shoulders and pushes him fully onto his pulsating cock.

"Your mine now, dobby." He whispers threateningly in his flappy ear, "mine and no one else's." He finishes before shooting his thick load.

The moan in sync. Harry falls down onto his short lover and pulls him in.

"I love you master." Dobby whispers quietly, his heart thumbing widely against his broken rib cage.

" I love you too dobby. " harry whispers back before falling asleep, his lover wrapped protectively in his strong arms.


	2. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just no

A few days later.

"Master..." Dobby whines pathetically.

"Shut it, now that i got you I'm not letting you go." Harry barks harshly into his ear before picking up the pace of his hips.

Harry slams in and out of dobby at a sound breaking speed. His hand wraps around Dobby's much smaller member and he tugs.

"Master!" Dobby cries out suprsied.

"Say it again." Harry breathes out by his ear.

"Master!" Dobby whines once again before cumming.

Harry slams forward a few more times before cumming inside.

"Master... I have something to tell you." Dobby whispers hesitantly, his nerves threatening to get the best of him.

"Yeah.." Harry pants out, just as quiet.

" I think I'm pregnant. " dobby whispers back fearfully, terrified of his reaction.


	3. Again sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are u still here

A year later.

Harry wakes up to find himself in a very...confusing position.

Right on top of him is Draco, who dobby and him added to the their little love scandal recently. Harry watches in surprise as Draco slams up and down onto him, taking in his huge member.

Harry, having woken up more fully the more Draco rides him, looks around to take in the full situation. If his life has taught him anything its never go somewhere without knowing everything.

To his surprise harry finds dobby slowly pushing a wand up snapes arse.

'Well that's new.' Harry snarks to himself, having never let go of his resentment towards the man.

"Harry." Draco moans out, his pale body leaning forward to capture his own chap lips. 

Harry, never one to turn down a kiss, reaches up and threads his hair through Draco's shiny, blonde locks, before pulling harshly.

The hair pulling brings a suprsied, gruttal moan out of his vampire looking lover and capture a the attention of the two other in the room.

"Look at you potter, you look like a slut!" Snape insults him, still as sassy as ever.

Harry, never on to miss an opportunity to hate on Snape quips back, "says the whore getting fucked by a house elf with a wand!"

The rough quality of harrys voice drags a low moan out of his old potions teacher.

"Am I doing good master?!" Dobby asks harry eagerly, picking up the pace of his hand.

Harry smirks" fuck him harder. " he demands before going back to his own bed partner.

Harrys just grateful he left the kids with molly this weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you not too.


End file.
